The Long Way Home - 2 part episode
by Polly Alfano
Summary: Fan fiction adaptation of Buffy comics season 8, volume 1


**BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER**

Episode #801

"The Long Way Home"

By

P.A.

and

A.I.

 **BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER**

"THE LONG WAY HOME – PART 1"

CAST LIST

(IN ORDER OF APPEARANCE)

BUFFY SUMMERS… Sarah Michelle Gellar

xander harris… Nicholas Brendon

satsu… Maggie Q

Renee… Tessa Thompson

lEAH… Karen Gillan

random slayer #1… Jamie Chung

rowena… Kristina Klebe

Suit… Greg Grunberg

general voll… Michael Harney

doctor… Sean Maher

dawn summers… Michelle Trachtenberg

amy madison… Elizabeth Anne Allen

rupert giles… Anthony Stewart Head

andrew wells… Tom Lenk

simone… Rachel Nichols

ETHAN RAYNE (UNKNOWN)… ROBIN SACHS

WILLOW ROSENBERG… Alyson Hannigan

 **BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER**

"THE LONG WAY HOME – PART 1"

SET LIST

INTERIORS

DILAPIDATED CATHEDRAL

HEADQUARTERS

SURVELLAINCE ROOM

HALLWAY

DUNGEON

SPIRAL STAIRWELL

BUFFY'S BEDROOM

BUFFY'S DREAMSPACE

HELICOPTER

SUNNYDALE

EXPLORATION TENT

IMPLOSION AREA BEING EXCAVATED

DREXTALCORP RECYCLING FACILITIES

CAPTIVE ROOM

HALLWAY

MULTIPLE

ELEVATOR

MILITARY OPERATIONS ROOM

VOLL'S ROOM

A HOUSE SOMETHWERE IN ENGLAND

EXTERIORS

DILAPITATED CATHEDRAL

ROOFTOP

TOWER

HEADQUARTERS

LAKE

TRAINING MOOR

BATTLEMENTS

HELICOPTER

MILITARY HOLDING FACILITY

DREXTALCORP RECYCLING FACILITIES

VILLA IN SOUTHERN ITALY

A STREET SOMEWHERE IN ENGLAND

 **BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER**

"THE LONG WAY HOME – PART 1"

FAde In:

EXT. View of Earth From Space

pan in QUICKLY

BUFFY(V.O.)

The thing about changing the world…

EXT. NIGHT SKY

Buffy Summers descends from a helicopter along with three other slayers clad in high-end military gear.

Buffy (V.O)

Once you do it, the world's all different.

CUT TO:

EXT. DILAPIDATED CATHEDRAL – NIGHT

They rappel towards a decrepit church, guns ablaze as they destroy the force field around the cathedral.

Buffy (V.O.)

Everybody calls me "ma'am" these days.

Close up as Buffy prepares herself to land on the rooftop.

Buffy (V.O)

See, there used to be one slayer in all the world. There's eighteen hundred now, that we've counted. Almost five hundred working with us, in ten separate squads.

The slayers land gracefully behind her as they detach from the helicopter.

Buffy (V.O)

There's even three of me.

Pan out.

CUT TO:

EXT. DILAPIDATED CATHEDRAL

The silhouettes of the slayers are seen running across the rooftop.

Buffy (O.S. RADIO)

Field's vaped and we're on the roof.

Xander (O.S. RADIO)

Access should be right in front of you.

Buffy

Leah, open her up.

Close up of Buffy, Leah, and Satsu huddled around a boarded-up window. Leah gets closer and tears off the thick wood paneling.

Buffy (V.O.)

The guys figured I was a target, set up two other slayers to be me. One's underground. Literally. One's in Rome, partying very publicly – and supposedly dating some guy called "The Immortal." That part was Andrew's idea. He did research on the guy, said it would be hilarious for some reason.

The women peer into the dark tower of the cathedral.

Satsu

Can't see a thing, ma'am.

Buffy

Can smell a thing, though.

Buffy (V.O.)

Here at command central, not so much with the hilarious. More with the "what the hell am I doing?"

Buffy dives into the dark hole.

Leah

What the hell is she doing?

Buffy (V.O.)

It's not all that different, though. Still got my demons. And I still got my watcher.

CUT TO:

INT. Headquarters

Xander Harris stands with his hands behind his back in a room full of slayers working on computers diligently as he stares ahead at multiple monitors viewing Buffy and her crew on the cathedral rooftop.

Xander (V.O.)

I used to be in construction.

Xander

You're five-by-five, Buf. Satellite has them clustered by the altar and our psychics read them as unaware.

Close up of Xander, his left eye covered with a black eyepatch.

Xander

Soon as Rowena's placed, we're a go.

Xander (V.O.)

Pay was good. Hours were way better than this. They even ended occasionally.

Pan out to view the room.

Xander (V.O.)

But when duty calls… you don't exactly get to screen.

Focus on Renee, with Xander in the background.

Renee

Mister Harris, we're got a development with the Barcelona squad.

Xander approached Renee, his focus on her computer monitor.

Renee

Vamp nest looks a lot bigger than they thought.

Xander

How many in the squad?

Renee

Seven. Donna's running them, but they're pretty green.

Xander

Andrew's still working southern Italy – tell him to pick his ten best, hop over.

Renee

Roger that.

Xander

Tell him ten best, not ten best **dressed**. We don't want another Orvieto.

REnee

Yes, Mister Harris.

Xander looks ahead at the psychics who are sitting cross-legged with their hands around a large magical sphere.

Xander

"Xander," Renee, I told you, it's "Xander" or "Sergeant Fury."

Renee

Wasn't Nick Fury a colonel when he ran S.H.I.E.L.D.?

Xander looks behind himself at Renee and a flirtatious glance is exchanged between them.

Xander

I like him better in the howling commando days. But your nerd points are accumulating impressively.

Renee

I try, Sergeant.

Xander smiles at Renee, then turns back to the monitors, Buffy is in the process of kicking a door down.

Xander

Okay, Buf. Game on.

CUT TO:

INT. DILAPIDATED CATHEDRAL - NIGHT

The kicked down door flies across the room and slides down the aisle towards three huge monsters standing in front of multiple dead humans. Close up of Buffy.

Buffy (V.O.)

Their first victims. Gotta get 'em past it.

Buffy

Flank 'em. Now.

Pan out to view of Buffy running towards first beastie.

Beastie #1

Thissss one… looks tasssty.

They exchange blows.

Buffy

Thanks, I work out.

The beastie throws Buffy into a table containing candles and a large cross.

The view switches to the other women being cornered by the other two beasties.

Beastie #2

Sssad little girl…

Beastie #3

Lossst the element of sssurprise.

Pan out as the two beasties have numerous arrows pierce through their flesh from behind.

Cut to destroyed windows where two women are hanging from rappels outside, their guns still smoking.

Rowena

Dat Vent Vell.

Return view inside. Only one beastie remains, and Buffy is facing off against him, the large cross in her hands.

Beastie #1

Sssstupid human, I am no vampire. You think I fear the cross?

Buffy lunges at him, spearing him through the head with the long, pointed end of the cross.

Buffy

Might wanna start.

Pan out to view of cathedral room from above. Below, Buffy, Leah, Satsu, and their rescuers are surveying the dead victims and slayed monsters.

Leah

That were a wee bit repulsive.

Buffy

Went okay. 'Cept I feel a little weird about using a crucifix to kill someone.

Leah

Yeh dinno much about religion, do yeh?

Satsu

Ma'am? What is that?

Close in on Satsu and Buffy examining a victim.

SAtsu

On his chest.

Close in on his chest. There are markings that looks like a sunset carved into his flesh.

Buffy

This isn't recent.

Satsu

They were hostage for a time?

Buffy

Satsu, zoom in.

Satsu uses the camera on her headset to zoom in.

Buffy

Xander, send this to records. Copy Giles on it.

Xander (O.S. Radio)

Gotchya.

Pull back to view the slayers.

Rowena

Vhat are you thinkink?

Buffy

Self-inflicted. I don't think these are random victims.

Pan out. Buffy raises her gun.

Buffy

I think these boys were looking for a fight.

Floor view of Rowena uncovering something in the corner of the room. The other slayers can be seen in the background.

Rowena

I tink ta forcefield was deirs, too.

Random Slayer

So they wanted to be alone with those things? That doesn't add up.

EXT. DILAPIDATED CATHEDRAL - SUNRISE

Pull out to view from sky looking in the cathedral through a busted out window.

Buffy

This is all bad math. But that symbol…

Camera view pulls farther away. The slayers become silhouettes.

Buffy

That's gonna clear it up.

View is in sky now, looking down at the cathedral. There is a person floating in the air, but all we see are a pair of black boots and the tip of a trench coat hanging.

CUT TO:

EXT. Helicopter – DAY

SUIT

An army.

CUT TO:

INT. HELICOPTER - DAY

Two men are seated in the back of the helicopter. The one in the cheap suit is wiping away sweat from his forehead. The one in military garb is angry, arms crossed.

Suit

You don't think that's overstating it, General Voll? Our intel says they're too loosely affiliated to… I mean, they're scattered in those-

General Voll

"Squads," right. Terrorists call 'em "cells." We go ahead with this, we gotta be together on exactly what we're facing. And that's an army. They got power, they got resources, and they got a hard-line ideology that does not jibe with American interests.

Close in on General Voll's face as he continues.

General Voll

Worst of all, they got a leader. Charismatic, uncompromising, and completely destructive.

CUT TO:

EXT. HELICOPTER - DAY

Looking in through the mirror at the two men as Voll points down.

General Voll

I mean, for the love of God…

EXT. HELICOPTOR – DAY

View outside the helicopter reveals a crater-sized implosion where Sunnydale once was.

General Voll

… look what she did to her hometown.

CUT TO:

EXT. SUNNYDALE EXPLORATION TENT

Close up of the edge of the implosion site where a tent and government SUV are stationed.

government worker #1(O.S. RADIO)

We have you at sixty feet under.

CUT TO:

INT. SUNNYDALE EXPLORATION TENT - DAY

View inside of the tent. Three men are inside with headsets. Two in army garb, the other in a suit, minus the jacket.

govermnet worker #1

You must be picking up some traces.

CUT TO:

EXT. SUNNYDALE IMPLOSION SITE - DAY

Three men in hazmat suits surround a pulley device.

HAZMAT suit GUY #1 (O.S. Radio)

That's a negative, sir. Unless you count the willies…

CUT TO:

INT. SUNNYDALE IMPLOSION SITE – DAY/DARK AS NIGHT

The singular man in a hazmat suit is roaming around inside the wreckage of Sunnydale.

HAZMAT SUIT GUY #1

It's like a museum down here. But no bodies, and no mystical reading.

View of hazmat suit guy #1 from behind as two silhouetted hands reach out for him.

HAZMAT SUIT GUY #1

I'm all alone down here.

Guy turns his head, in the glass of his helmet we see a zombified looking person approaching him. Hazmat suit guy #1 screams.

INT. SUNNYDALE EXPLORATION TENT - DAY

The men all look shocked as they hear hazmat suit guy #1's scream.

BLACK OUT.

CUT TO:

INT. HEADQUARTERS - DAY

A black screen containing the symbols that were carved into the flesh of the victims.

Buffy (O.S.)

So what's it all mean?

View of Buffy and Xander sitting in front of a projector screen as she eats a sandwich and he holds the remote to the projector.

Xander

Nothing from the experts, but I've been studying it a while.

Buffy

And?

Xander

I think it's a frown turned upside down. And then turned upside down again.

Buffy

So you think it's a frown.

Xander

Guy with a monocle frowning.

Buffy

You're a terrible watcher.

Xander

I'm not a watcher.

Buffy

Well, clearly.

They stand and approach the projector which has the symbols displayed on the screen.

Xander

Don't call me a watcher. And you need to talk to Dawn.

Buffy

I think it's a beautiful sunset.

Xander

You seriously gotta see Dawn.

Close up of Buffy's face.

Buffy

She's just gonna whine.

Xander

She's got a lot to whine about.

Buffy

There's nothing I can do till we can find Willow.

Close up of Xander.

Xander

You could be her sister.

CUT TO:

INT. HEADQUARTERS DUNGEON - SUNSET

Buffy opens a wooden door and slowly creeps in.

Buffy (V.O.)

Xander's so stupid when he's right. But all Dawn does lately is talk about her problems. Which admittedly…

View of the large dungeon room in which Dawn is seated, and she is a giant. She takes up most of the room.

Buffy (V.O.)

… have gotten bigger.

Buffy

Thought I'd come see you.

Dawn

'Cause Xander made you?

Buffy

What are you talking about?

Dawn

Has Willow called?

Buffy

I'm sure she will soon.

Buffy walks up the first flight of stairs and leans against the rail.

Buffy

… but if you told me about it, I could at least get some of the apprentice witches -

DAwn

I'm not talking to you about it.

Buffy

But you'll talk to Willow.

DAwn

Willow understands. She taught me a lot, especially when you were dead.

Buffy

Taught you a lot of what?

Buffy lays down on the top floor, looking upside down at Dawn.

Dawn

You act like it was my fault.

Buffy

You were dating a thricewise!

Dawn

Kenny never said he was a thricewise!

Buffy

 _I_ said he was a thricewise. Leah said he was a thricewise. Giles said he was a thricewise and he only ever met him over the phone!

Buffy gets up and heads to the door. With it open and her foot already halfway out she turns back to Dawn.

Buffy

You should get out, run around on the moor.

Dawn

It's frickin' freezing! Why do we have to be in Scotland?

Buffy

You don't have to be in Scotland. You have to be at Berkeley.

DAwn

Believe me, as soon as I'm person-sized, I'm out of here.

Buffy

I got things to do.

Buffy exits the dungeon, Dawn looks over her shoulders as she leaves.

Dawn

I could swat you like a fly.

Buffy

Your butt looks big in those giant pants.

Buffy heads up a spiral staircase.

Buffy (V.O.)

How does that happen? How do we turn into twelve-year-olds all of a sudden? Every time we talk? Face it. We haven't really gotten along since…

Buffy looks out the door at the top of the staircase.

Buffy (V.O.)

… since we changed the world.

CUT TO:

EXT. HEADQUARTERS - SUNSET

From the highest point of the castle, Buffy looks out at the endless valleys and hills before her.

Buffy (V.O.)

I miss my home.

Close up of Buffy's face.

Buffy (V.O.)

I miss my mom. I miss the gang. And churros. And sex, great muppety Odin, I miss that sex.

Buffy walks across the top to the edge.

Buffy (V.O.)

Ooh! I just **know** Dawn had sex with that Kenny and won't say anything to me – but she'll tell Willow, fine, her first time and it all goes wrong which I'm **totally** well versed in and anyhow Willow's the expert on boys since **when** now?

Buffy leans back against the edge.

Buffy (V.O.)

Outstanding. I can't even feel **sorry** for myself in linear fashion. Suck it up, Summers.

Buffy turns around and looks back at the world around her.

Buffy (V.O.)

You're a big girl now.

CUT TO:

INT. MILITARY HOLDING FACILITY

View of General Voll looking in through a small window.

General Voll

Lord.

Pull view into the hallway, Voll is shielding his eyes and a doctor stands beside him.

General Voll

How is that thing alive?

Doctor

Well, magic. Obviously.

Pull view further back. Voll, the suit, and the doctor are moving from one door to the one beside it.

Doctor

We believe subject one was keeping him alive. Keeping both of them alive, after the decimation.

General Voll

But… I mean, did they eat? What did they eat?

Doctor

Best guess?

Pan in on Doctor's face.

Doctor

Whoever else was trapped in there.

Pull out to view the three men.

General Voll

Insane. At least tell me they had the decency to go insane.

Doctor

Unstable, but surprisingly coherent. Subject one is the more vocal right now. Once our man underground got over his girly screaming fit, he told us her first words.

Close up of the doctor looking in to room number two.

Doctor

"I'm gonna help you kill her."

Pull out to view Voll and the doctor.

General Voll

Who compromised our intel -

Doctor

Magic, General. You still have to learn the rules.

General Voll

There aren't any goddamn rules.

Doctor

That's sort of what I meant.

Voll approaches door number two.

Suit

Do you think she **can** help us?

General Voll

What does she want?

Doctor

Access to all our magical hardware. A weapons lab for her "boyfriend."

General Voll

You can't mean they -

Doctor

Try not to picture it. Also release and full immunity if they succeed in taking Buffy Summers down. And, well… she wants a lot of cheese.

Close up of Voll looking in the small window of door number two.

General VoLL

Cheese. Of course. We got a name on this nut job?

Cut to the inside of room number two. View of Amy Madison inside with bandages covering much of her skin. She looks crazed as she stares into a ball of light floating above her hand.

Doctor (O.S.)

Amy. She says her name is Amy.

FADE OUT.

FADE IN:

[PART TWO]

INT. SOMEWHERE IN ENGLAND - DAY

CLOSE UP: a steaming cup of tea sits atop a desk overlooking the city.

Giles (V.O.)

I used to be a watcher.

EXT. SOMEWHERE IN ENGLAND - DAY

Close in on view of many slayers in the street fighting with hooded attackers.

Giles (V.O.)

The organization existed since before there were cities. The Watchers' Council, always moving, always secret. But very much alive. There were hundreds of watchers. And one slayer.

Cut to Rupert Giles standing on a balcony overlooking the slayers in the street with the cup of tea in his hand.

Giles

Enough.

The slayers stop and look up at him. The hooded attackers unmask themselves to reveal more slayers, and look up as well.

Giles (V.O.)

Scales have **tipped** of late.

Close up of Giles taking a sip of his tea.

Giles

I see some superior fighting out there. Technique and power that might just give Buffy Summers herself a run for her money. Impressive force.

Giles pulls the cup away as the camera closes in on him.

Giles

It is, of course, useless.

View switches behind him, looking out at the sea of slayers.

Giles

You're all fighting alone. Getting in each other's way, not protecting each other's flanks… failing to use your single most valuable asset…

CUT TO:

EXT. MOOR AT HEADQUARTERS - DAY

Cut to a separate group of slayers with wooden swords in hand all looking to Buffy.

Buffy

… each other. One slayer fighting alone is formidable. Two is formidabler. Or… three? Mega-formidable. And after mega, it goes to mondo, then super, hyper, beaucoup d', crazy, stupid… it gets exponentially prefixy.

View of the group of slayers close up.

Buffy

Leah. Satsu. Rowena. Would the three of you please kick my ass?

The three slayers charge Buffy. In just a couple moves, she's disarmed and neutralized them entirely.

She points the wooden sword at them.

Buffy

So.

Close up of the defeated slayers.

Buffy

Three perfectly valid avenues of attack, good form – on three seasoned, well-trained **corpses** , one of whom, sidebar: has her best hair ever; Satsu, you're making me think I need a new look, see me after. So, let's break this down.

Zoom in on Buffy.

Buffy

The first clue this was going downhill? Clearly…

CUT TO:

EXT. VILLA IN SOUTHERN ITALY - NIGHT

Close up of Andrew's face.

Andrew

… Lando Calrissian's outfit. And I know a lot of you were gonna say Ewoks, but that's too easy.

Pan out to view of the open land. In a circle, there is a group of slayers sitting cross-legged. There are lanterns planted around them and leading up to a villa.

Andrew

I love _Empire._ Of course I love _Empire_ , let's not waste time questioning my loyalties, but the moment I saw Billy D. In the hizzy I smelled the troubles.

Close in through the group towards Andrew.

Andrew

I mean it's great that George Lucas wanted to have an African-Bespinian character in the mix, but then he shows up with the cape and the little bellbottoms and I'm thinking, "Oh, he's gonna help Han and Chewie just as soon as he finishes the magic show for the kids' birthday party," I mean, knock knock, I'll buy a race of teddy bears with unstoppable tree-trunk technology any day over that outfit on a leader. **That** outfit gets you beat up, is what. Especially at a… pep rally in junior high where you were supposed to be dressed like a cougar. From a friend I heard that.

Close in on a group of slayers' faces.

Andrew (O.S.)

So. Does that answer your question?

Cut back to Andrew.

Simone (O.S.)

No.

Andrew

'Kay. What, uh, was it again?

Cut to Simone.

Simone

Weapons.

Andrew

Right. Weapons.

Simone

How come we have to use all this medieval junk?

Andrew stands up, Simone can be seen sitting on the ground beside him.

Simone

We could totally get some guns, do some real damage. We're fighting demons here! Let's up the ante!

Andrew rubs a hand across his face, exasperated.

Andrew

You didn't listen to a word I said, did you?

Simone (O.S.)

About Lando Calrissian?

Andrew

No slayer carries a gun. Ever, end of talk, good talk.

Pan out to view from the nearby forest area, the slayers and Andrew are seen in the not-to-far distance as silhouettes.

Andrew

'Kay. Let's start up with headbutts, shall we? Some do's and don'ts.

CUT TO:

EXT. LAKE NEAR HEADQUARTERS - DAY

Dawn is bathing in a lake while Xander sits with his back turned to her.

Xander

That's overstating it, don't you think?

Dawn

I'm a giant, everything I state is over.

Xander

She doesn't hate you.

Dawn

She does. She hates me.

Xander

I say thee nay.

Dawn

Fine. Nay. Buffy doesn't hate me.

Close up of Dawn's disappointed face.

Dawn

She just wishes I'd go away.

Cut to Xander.

Xander

She wishes you were at Berkeley getting an education in something other than stomping villagers, yeah. Doesn't mean she doesn't like having you around.

Dawn (O.S.)

All she does is yell at me.

Xander

And you, what, recite sonnets? Sisters fight. It's a rule.

Cut back to Dawn who's cleaning herself in the water.

Dawn

What do you know? You don't have a sister.

Xander (O.S.)

Have you seen this place? I got **all** my sisters 'n' me!

Dawn

Right. Buffy and all her new and improved slayer sisters.

Close up of Xander's face.

Xander

Dawnie… don't roar a giant roar but…

Cut to Dawn.

Xander

Did you make yourself big on purpose?

A wave of water shoots Xander from behind.

Xander

You know I only have two of these outfits.

CUT TO:

EXT. DREXTALCORP RECYCLING TECHNOLOGIES – SUNRISE

Suit (O.S.)

We have insertion, Sir.

INT. DREXTALCORP - SUNRISE

General Voll and the suit are walking down a hallway towards an elevator.

Suit

Our OP should be in and out by midnight.

General Voll

Should.

Close up of the two men as General Voll swipes his badge to get onto the elevator.

General Voll

You know how much good "should" does me?

Suit

You're gonna say "not much."

The two men enter the glass elevator. The backside reveals a military center below.

General Voll

I'm gonna say a good goddamn deal more than that. If we have coordinates on that bitch we should nuke the damn site.

Suit

Yeah, okay, that's gonna get us noticed. Then indicted, then hung.

General Voll

Hanged.

Suit

Neither really works for me.

General Voll

I don't expect a suit like you to have the kind of commitment -

Suit

What if it doesn't work?

The two men get off the elevator and exit into a hallway.

General Voll

There is no problem so big or complicated that it can't be blown up. That's not a saying we share with the public, but…

Suit

We're dealing with magic. Leave that to the magicians, okay? Working with Amy – the OP – is the best way to go right now.

The two men stop in front of a door.

General Voll

And if she blows it? We send that monstrosity she calls her boyfriend in next?

Suit

That thing really is gross. And, yes, I think we do.

General Voll

I'm gonna get some shut-eye. Wake me with a report. Let's hope it's a good one.

Voll goes into the room by himself. It's dark.

General Voll

Suit.

He takes off his military cap as he walks by a desk.

General Voll (V.O.)

Just a suit, walks and talks, has by chance a man in it.

He begins to strip his military uniform.

General Voll (V.O.)

Got no idea what's at stake here.

Close up of Voll's bare chest. A scar of the symbols found earlier by Buffy and the slayers is seen.

General Voll (V.O.)

No idea at all.

CUT TO:

INT. HEADQUARTERS - NIGHT

Buffy and Xander walk down a hallway.

Buffy

You're saying you think she became a giant to get my attention?

Xander

Maybe not consciously, but given her tsunamic reaction, I'd say I struck a nerve.

Buffy

But that's so… literal.

Xander

Not subtle, no, but: giant. Point being, Dawn's abandonment issues have abandonment issues: your mom, Tara, you – **twice** – plus, the fact that she knows she was actually a construct created by monks who… she's not real.

Buffy

She's my sister. I've never told her anything else.

Xander

You made several thousand girls into slayers. And moved in with them.

Close up of Buffy.

Xander (O.S.)

I'm not saying on purpose, I'm saying maybe this thricewise she was dating, this feminine-hygiene-product Kenny, put a whammy on her that manifested her internal blah de blah.

Buffy

And once again, sports fans, it's all my fault.

Close up of Xander.

Xander

Oh, don't go there. There **smells** of you, you've been there so often. With the guilt, and -

Buffy

I'm sorry. I'm tired. Just tell me now, so we don't have to do a whole awkward-dance.. are you coming to bed?

Buffy opens the door to her bedroom, and she grabs Xander's hand as she leads him in.

Xander

Buffy, we both know what a horrible mistake that is.

Buffy

I'll be gentle this time. I can be gentle.

Buffy leans forward and kisses him. Xander's head pops off and lands on a sheet.

Buffy

(Squeals)

Ooh!

Xander's HEAD

So, gentle.

Buffy

Oh, **balls.**

The window behind Buffy shatters as an invisible force begins to pull her out the window slowly.

Buffy

No, no, I can't go outside, I'm afraid of the dark.

Xander's HEAD

Buffy, you **are** the dark.

Buffy continues to get pulled out the broken window.

Buffy

That's what I meant.

Xander's HEad

This lint is so Scottish.

EXT. HEADQUARTERS - NIGHT

Buffy is sucked out the window.

Buffy

I make a wish that I don't fall I make a wish that I don't fall -

She falls onto giant claws that pierce her hands and feet.

Buffy

 **AGGH. NEW WISH! NEW WISH!**

The giant demon that the claws belong to begins to pull Buffy near his mouth.

Buffy

I know you…

The giant demon blows fire from its mouth, roasting Buffy alive.

GIANT DEMON

Yesss… ssscream…

Buffy screams in agony.

CUT TO:

INT. BUFFY'S BEDROOM AT HEADQUARTERS - NIGHT

Buffy is tied to her bed as Amy Madison holds a knife above her.

Amy

… I couldn't bear it if this was painless.

The door flies open. Xander and a group of slayers enter the room all dressed in their PJ's.

Xander

Amy. Long time, no desire whatsoever to see.

Cut to Amy with the knife still held above Buffy.

Amy

Wait. Wait. We can talk about this.

Amy plunges the knife down towards Buffy's chest.

AMy

After.

Xander and the slayers scream as he shoots Amy in the shoulder with an arrow and the slayers plunge toward her. Xander goes to Buffy, reaching for the knife.

Xander

Oh my god.

Xander pulls the knife up and it's broken.

Xander

This is the crappiest sacrificial dagger I've ever seen.

Amy uses magic to propel the slayers off of her and into the walls.

Amy

What?

Cut to Xander and the women standing defensively near Amy. Amy uses magic to remove the arrow from her shoulder.

Xander

You really think we let Buffy sleep without mystical protection? This isn't open-wand night in Sunnydale, Sweetcheeks. You're dealing with pros.

Close up of Amy's face.

Amy

Any of you **pros** notice she's still asleep? She's living a nightmare, Genius, and the only thing that can wake her up..

Pan in on Buffy's nightmarish slumber.

Amy

… is the kiss of true love.

Close up of Xander and the slayers.

Xander

Seriously?

CUT TO:

EXT. HEADQUARTERS – NIGHT

Two slayers are on guard atop the castle towers.

REnee

Please, there's no love.

Slayer #2

No, right, of course. The sudden interest in comic books, James Bond movies, and **drywalling** has absolutely nothing to do with Mr. Harris.

Close up of Renee as she nears the edge, listening closely.

Slayer #2 (O.S.)

I'm not even bringing up volunteering us for the frickin' graveyard shift, 'cause that's –

Renee

You hear that?

The two slayers look at one another as they near the edge.

Slayer #2

Sounds like… clawing?

They look down over the edge.

Pan over the wall to a horde of zombies scaling the castle.

CUT TO:

INT. BUFFY'S BEDROOM

Xander and Amy are beside Buffy's unconscious body.

Xander

So this doesn't have to be someone she's in love with.

Amy

No, I said just someone truly in love with her.

Xander

But not friend-love.

Amy

Right. Someone who wants to kiss her, like, they're passionate about her.

Xander

And not a sister.

Amy

Well, a **twisted** sister.

Xander

Ha! But no, I hate you.

The door swings open and Renee enters, breathless.

Random slayer #1

We're under attack! Full breach on the east wall!

Xander

Who's breaching?

Random Slayer #1

Living dead, Sir.

Xander turns to Amy.

Xander

Man, Amy, you're doing all the classics tonight.

Xander turns to a group of slayers who have assembled into Buffy's room.

Xander

I need you three in the field.

Leah

What about th' bitch a' the west here?

Xander

She's bound by our security or she'd've bailed by now.

Xander goes to random slayer #1.

Xander

Keep a guard on her and get our witches working on this "true love" crap.

Amy

It's real, Xander. Your star player's out unless she receives a kiss from someone passionately devoted to her.

Close up of Xander.

Amy (O.S.)

Care to give it a whirl?

CUT TO:

EXT. HEADQUARTERS – NIGHT

There are dozens of slayers outside battling against the zombies. One of them stabs Renee from behind.

Buffy (V.O.)

Stop it.

CUT TO:

INT. BUFFY'S DREAMSPACE

We're inside Buffy's nightmares again. She's curled in the fetal position in a black void.

Buffy (V.O.)

Please… it hurts too much…

Zoom in on Buffy's face.

Unknown Guy in Trench coat (O.S.)

You can't give up that easily, Buffy…

Pan out to her looking up at an unknown man in a trench coat. His face is out of view.

UNKNOWN GUY IN TRENCH COAT

… I have so much I need to show you… my love…

CUT TO:

EXT. HEADQUARTERS – NIGHT

The slayers are still battling it out with the zombies.

SATSU

"Kill the head" isn't working! They're not even slowing down!

CUT TO:

INT. HEADQUARTERS - NIGHT

Xander is in the surveillance room watching the action outside.

SATSU (O.S. Radio)

Orders, sir? **Orders?**

CUT TO:

INT. BUFFY'S BEDROOM - NIGHT

Amy is sitting on the window ledge looking down at the battle below with random slayer #1.

Amy

All that time underground with nothing to do but get stronger. A hundred slayers and there's not one person here who can take me on.

Close up of Amy's face.

Willow (O.S.)

As a friend of mine once said…

Turn view outside to Willow floating in front of Amy, the moonlight as her backdrop.

Willow

… I'd like to test that theory.

FADE OUT

 **BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER**

"THE LONG WAY HOME – PART 2"

CAST LIST

(IN ORDER OF APPEARANCE)

BUFFY SUMMERS… Sarah Michelle Gellar

ETHAN RAYNE… ROBIN SACHS

ANGEL… DAVID BOREANAZ

SPIKE… JAMES MARSTERS

WILLOW ROSENBERG… Alyson Hannigan

amy madison… Elizabeth Anne Allen

random slayer #1… AMBER HEARD

xander harris… Nicholas Brendon

RANDOM GUY… MICHAEL TREVINO

dawn summers… Michelle Trachtenberg

satsu… Maggie Q

lEAH… Karen Gillan

rowena… Kristina Klebe

rupert giles… Anthony Stewart Head

andrew wells… Tom Lenk

renee… Tessa Thompson

WARREN MEARS… ADAM BUSCH

ICE GODDESS… NATALIE DORMER

BEAST GODDESS… YAYA ALAFIA

SUIT… GREG GRUNBERG

GENERAL VOLL… MICHAEL HARNEY

RANDOM SOLDIER… DEAN GEYER

Unidentified general… TOM SELLECK

CATHERINE MADISON… ROBIN RIKER

 **BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER**

"THE LONG WAY HOME – PART 2"

SET LIST

INTERIORS

BUFFY'S DREAMSPACE

SCHOOL HALLWAY

DUNGEON

HEADQUARTERS

SURVELLAINCE ROOM

BASEMENT

BUFFY'S BEDROOM

SATSU'S BEDROOM

EMERGENCY ROOM

HALLWAY NEXT TO EMERGENCY ROOM

LIBRARY ROOM

TWILIGHT BASE

GUARDING ROOM

OPERATING ROOM

HALLWAY

LASER ROOM

ROOM

CELL

PORTAL

MAGICAL PLANE

EXTERIORS

HEADQUARTERS

FIELD

SKY

 **BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER**

"THE LONG WAY HOME – PART 2"

Fade in:

[PART ONE]

CLOSE UP: Man's hand stretched out.

Buffy (V.O.)

My love. He called me, "My love." (pause) And then I threw up in my mouth a little.

Int. BUFFY'S DREAMSPACE

Buffy

(covering her mouth)

Ethan Rayne?

Ethan rayne

In the flesh, my love.

Buffy

And again, a slight barflex. You **have** to stop calling me that.

Ethan

It's an expression, pet. Like "pet."

Buffy

Also not okay. How did you get in my dream?

Ethan

We haven't oodles of time.

Buffy

You're a chaos-worshiping wannabe sorcerer who takes up none count it **none** of my subconscious which means you **forced** your way into my dream.

Ethan

I just hitched a ride and we're not in your dream. (pause) We're in your **dreamspace.**

Buffy

Splainy. Dreamspace?

Ethan

In brief. You are always dreaming every dream you could dream all the time. Even when you're awake, a part of your brain is stirring that brew. Which one you choose to remember in the morning is based on wishes, anxieties – in your case, your collective slayer memory and prophecies are mixed in as well. It's a vast and fascinating place. Everywhere you turn, a part of you. Want to see one?

Buffy is blinded by light. She watches herself lying between Angel and Spike. They're wrapped together and bound in chains. Little cherub angels fly about surrounding them. Buffy is wearing a nurse outfit.

Buffy

(yelping)

Ho. No. That's nothing... worth...

Buffy closes a drape covering the dream.

Buffy (cont'd)

It's just... ah, been a slow year...

Ethan

You've been trapped in this space. Not by me. But we've got to move fast if you're going to be any help on the outside.

Buffy

What's going on outside?

Cut to:

EXT. SEVERAL MILES UP IN THE SKY

Willow and Amy float and fight with their powers against each other. In the background, a battle field is visible on the ground surrounding a fortress-like building—Headquarters.

Amy

Oh, man, this craft is **weak.** Didn't you almost destroy the world one time? Now you can't even put up a fight!

Amy's powers are blocked.

Amy

What happened?

Willow

I saw the big picture. But, you, Amy... you're as self-involved as your mom was. You think I'm fighting you.

Willow becomes covered in bugs.

Willow (cont'd)

I'm just absorbing your mojo. So I can decode it.

Willow releases a large amount of energy into the battle field from the sky. A random wounded slayer is about to get hit by a sword-wielding zombie. Then, the same slayer is shocked to see the same zombie dropping the sword and offering her his hand.

Zombie

May I have this dance?

Cut to:

Int. Headquarters SURVAILLANCE ROOM

Multiple screens show zombies offering his hands to surprised slayers. Xander is impressed.

Zombies

(in unison, on the screens)

May I have this dance?

Xander

Ladies and other ladies... the indescribable Rosenberg.

Cut to:

Ext. Sky

Willow

The army was the pressing issue. Light show's a distraction.

Amy

(preparing an energy blast)

So's the army.

Willow gets smashed by the blast.

Cut to:

Int. BUFFY'S DREAMSPACE

Buffy watches something horrified as she falls down an infinite, dark pit.

Dream Buffy (O.S.)

You're lying. That can't be happening!

Int. Dreamspace School hallway

Dream Buffy is walking with a couple of friends.

Random Guy

Exams are today.

Dream Buffy

But I finished school! Why do I have to take French again?

Buffy

(still falling)

Oh! I always have this one! Can we stop and delete this one?

Ethan

I told you, lamb: time is a factor.

Pan to:

Dozens of cubes with Buffy's dreams and memories. Buffy keeps falling down while Ethan is preparing for landing. Buffy reaches the floor on her back and Ethan lands on his feet gracefully, his coat flowing behind him.

Ethan

There's a memory here we need.

Cut to:

Ext. Night sky

Willow screams affected by Amy's magic. Willow's eyes turn completely black. Amy keeps releasing energy blasts at Willow.

Willow

(smiling)

Now you're starting to make this interesting. What else do you got?

Cut to:

Xander

(talking over comms)

Say it with me now: fe fi fo...

Cut to:

Ext. HEADQUARTERS BATTLE FIELD

Amy is about to get smashed by Giant Dawn's foot.

Dawn

...F%$#ing fum.

Dawn's foot smashes Amy.

Willow

(her hair is now dark while she performs the magics)

Language, sweetie. How come you're a giant?

Dawn

We totally have to talk. Are you evil again?

Willow

It'll fade.

Willow encloses Amy in a magic chamber.

Willow (cont'd)

She just really pissed me off.

Cut to:

Int. Buffy's dreamspace

Buffy

This is what you wanted to show me? Along those lines, what **is** this?

Ethan (o.s.)

No...

Ethan and Buffy are inside a hamster wheel.

Ethan (cont'd)

...We've gone too far back.

Buffy

Whoah, whoah... I know all this. This is Amy's cage. **Amy's** doing this?

Ethan

I didn't know her name.

Ethan (o.s. cont'd)

I can't see outside myself. But I connected with her, and she saw me. I think you're here. Walk about.

A dead demon lies on the ground, holding an ax. Buffy walks around the room made of red tissue.

Buffy

Nice place. I'm starting to miss my giant dragon.

Ethan is inside a triple x-shaped cage.

Buffy

So what are you doing in there?

Ethan

Where am I?

Buffy

Cage. Crossbeams, like X's. So this all, what, means something? Three x's. Triple x. So it's either Vin Diesel or porn, neither of which is real attractive.

Ethan

I'm more an antique Roman than a Dane.

Buffy

Did I mention I'm not crazy good at symbolism?

Ethan

Just remember what you see here. Twilight is falling. You're going to need all the help you can get. Pet.

Cut to:

Int. HEADQUARTERS Buffy's bedroom

Buffy lies sleeping on a bed.

Dawn (o.s.)

You can't just undo the spell?

Xander, Willow, and a few slayers stand by Buffy's bedside. Giant Dawn peeks through the bedroom window.

Willow

Serious magic is kinda like improv, Dawn. You can't just stop it cold; you gotta adapt.

Dawn

Is that why I've got an army of the undead playing pride and prejudice around my ankles?

Willow

Don't worry; as soon as the ball's over they'll leave. (pause, looking at Buffy) She looks tired.

Xander

She's asleep.

Willow

You know what I mean.

Xander

It's been a long year, and you've been where now?

Willow

We'll talk. This is a true love spell.

Xander

Rumor has it. How do we deal?

Shot of everyone inside the room.

WILLOW

Buffy needs to be kissed by someone who's in love with her.

Buffy still sleeps.

WILLOW (o.s.)

And someone in this room is.

All the slayers and Xander look shocked.

Willow (cont'd)

They might not even have realized it, and they probably don't want anyone to know about it. (agitated) So everybody's gonna shut their eyes –- and keep 'em shut if they wanna keep 'em - and that person will step forward and give Buffy a kiss.

CLOSEUP: Xander seems nervous.

Xander

Okay?

Cut to:

Int. DreamspacE

Buffy

(touching her lips)

I have a funny feeling on my mouth.

Cut to:

Int. HEADQUARTERS Buffy's bedroom

Buffy straightens up on her bed in one swooping motion.

Buffy

(loudly)

CINNAMON BUNS!

Buffy (cont'd)

Or... uh... I just had the weirdest –- WILL!

Fade out

Fade in

Int. DUNGEOUN

Brick walls and piles of skulls surround the place. The dim atmosphere is only lit by fire torches. A demon stands before Giles. His skin is bluish and rocky, and his teeth are long, thin, and jagged. Two horns protrude from the sides of his mouth and several long, worm-like strands of hair cover his head and sides of his neck.

Demon

We are not amused.

Giles

No one's exactly giggling on this side of the fence either.

Demon

Three of our brood slain!

Giles

(taking out a tissue from his jacket pocket to clean his glasses)

They broke protocol.

Demon

They were lured out there!

Giles

(cleaning his glasses)

I think they were, yes. Someone engineered that conflict –- and sacrificed two young men in the process. I think we need to know who.

Demon

(handing a piece of paper to Giles)

This symbol is meaningless to us. And we are not convinced this is not some slayer trick. We have ever been enemies.

Giles

(holding the piece of paper)

And ever shall be. We'll come to grips one day, but on a day we choose. We'll not be led there like cattle. Right now, information benefits us both. If you learn anything...

Cut to:

Int. Library ROOM

CLOSEUP: Andrew is on the phone while he plays cards.

Andrew

...we would **so** tell you all about it. Seriously, we got nothing going on here. I've looked through so many books I've got parchment fingers. But my mom used to order this special dermatological soap because hoisin sauce makes me rashy -

CUT TO:

Xander (o.s.)

(over the phone)

Just keep an eye out.

INT. HEADQUARTERS HALLWAY NEXT TO EMERGENCY ROOM

Andrew (o.s.)

(over the phone)

Oh, we're on alert. You think Amy's attack and the symbol are linked?

Xander

Just a whole lotta question marks coming up at the same time. Wanted to make sure you're not seeing any action.

Andrew (o.s.)

(over the phone)

I wish! We're just trying to think of games to stay awake. It's Dullsville, Italy.

Xander looks at the crowded room with injured slayers.

Xander

Sounds good enough to me.

Andrew (o.s.)

No, trust me...

CUT TO:

INT. LIBRARY ROOM

Andrew is on the phone while slayers are playing strip poker in the background. By a lit fireplace, a few girls are wearing only their underwear as they play.

Andrew (cont'd)

...you'd be bored stiff.

Cut to:

Int. Headquarters EMERGENCY ROOM

A wounded slayer—Renee—lies on a cot with an IV on her arm. She looks pretty banged up and concerned. In the background, other slayers are being checked for wounds and attended for.

Xander (o.s.)

Well this is really unimpressive.

Xander stands by Renee's bed.

Xander (cont'd)

One attack by the undead and Renee has to take a nap, "Oh I'm all run through with a broadsword, I have to lie around and heal..." Back in **my** day, which was about a week and a half ago, we took our lumps and we got back up and we cried like babies and quit and then put on weight.

Renee

(straightening up)

I should've seen 'em coming. They shoulda never got over that wall. We lost girls because of -

Xander

(interrupting Renee)

Oh, are you still talking? You mess up, Buffy'll kick your ass. Assuming she's not in a mystical coma, in which case I or a qualified representative will kick your ass. You raised the call and you stood your ground. It was solid soldiering, so shut up and heal.

Renee

(thankful)

You're so butch.

Xander (O.s.)

Almost a kind of masculine vibe, don't you think?

Cut to:

Int. Headquarters basement

Inside the basement, chains hang from the walls and ceiling. Willow is floating as she magically examines an unconscious Amy. Buffy stands on the floor by Willow's side.

Willow

She teleported here. I'm gonna run a trace, see where she came from.

Buffy

You definitely think she's not alone?

Willow

A couple of her spells reeked of tech. She's working with someone.

Buffy

Okay. Hey, speaking of where the hell have you been...

Willow

Yeah, it's been a funky time. We'll get into it.

Buffy

Well, how you been? How's Kennedy? Are you still -

Willow

She died.

Buffy

(shocked)

Willow...

Willow

Oh no! She's fine! Mystical thing, only lasted a month. We're just taking it slow for a while. She's sort of in her own space, but it's cool. I always tell that wrong. (pause) Seems like things are hoppin' here...

Buffy

Same old. 'Cept for Dawnie; she's definitely not mama's little girl anymore.

Willow

Yeah, what'd she do? Bone a thricewise?

Fade out

Fade in

Int. Headquarters basement

Xander walks into the room distractedly because he's checking reports over his comms.

Xander

(to Buffy and Willow)

Place is more or less locked down. Can I get a sit rep on ratgirl before -

Buffy and Willow are laughing loudly while hugging. Amy is still unconscious in the background, floating against the wall.

Willow

Oh, no, no...

Buffy

...and I was **covered** in it! Covered!

Xander

Wait! What? A funny? There's funny bonhomie happening and I want in!

Buffy

No...ahh...ahh...girl thing.

Xander

Girl thing? With girl parts? Now I really need to know!

Willow

Slow year, Xan?

Xander

(pissed)

Oh, I'm getting' **plenty** of action, Elphaba. I'm action **Jackson.**

Buffy

(pensive, to herself)

"Slow year" ... I said that... god, my **dream**...

Willow

(to Xander)

Hey, I believe. You were the biggest ladies' man in Sunnydale, Harris. **I** even went in for smoochies, and I don't truck with the stubbly crowd.

Xander

Of course, according to my parents the action I'm getting right now should make my last remaining eye go blind...

Buffy

Hey! Who kissed me?

Willow

(sensing something magical)

Hold up, guys; I'm getting a reaction.

Willow turns to face Amy to keep exploring the magical trace she sensed. Amy remains unconscious.

Willow

Let's see where you've been hanging out.

Willow sees a vision of soldiers dressed in metallic armors with guns in their hands.

Willow (cont'd)

Girls, I'm pretty sure that's not the kingdom of the faerie-folk. A military installation? Oh, if the initiative is back...

Buffy

Now why does this remind me of a cavern...?

Willow

This is a portal.

Amy suddenly opens her eyes and they're completely black.

Cut to:

Int. Portal

Willow and Amy are going through a portal. Amy is triumphant while Willow is falling.

Willow

It's a tra **aahhhhh!**

Cut to:

Int. Headquarters basement

Buffy tries to follow Willow through the portal but it's slowly closing.

Buffy

(jumping into the fading portal)

 **Willow!**

The portal closes right before Buffy reaches it, causing her to jump straight onto the wooden furniture against the wall. Buffy smashes it into pieces with her fall.

Xander

(talking over his comms, urgently)

I need mystics in the basement level **now!** We need a portal re-opened! Alpha team, suit up and stand by. **Where are my mystics?**

Buffy is on the floor covered in broken wooden planks.

Buffy

(annoyed)

We're being played, Xander. I'm not liking it.

Cut to:

Int. TWILIGHT BASE Operating room

Willow is magically strapped to a cot in an operating room. A white light shines over her, several operating tools are prepared on a tray next to the cot.

Amy (o.s.)

Great big all-powerful earth-mother witch goddess...

CLOSEUP: Amy's face.

Amy (cont'd)

...and she still falls for the rope-a-dope.

Amy (O.S. cont'd)

Of course, we're contracted to bring in the slayer, but I'm pretty sure she'll show. Too late, of course...

Willow

"We"...?

PAN TO: a silhouette of a man approaches Willow's bed. Amy smirks at him.

Warren (O.s.)

I can't tell you how long I've waited for this. Well, I can. To the hour. Killing Buffy Summers is gonna be a party. She's pissed me off more than a little.

CLOSEUP: Willow looks terrified.

Warren (O.s.)

But **you,** Rosenberg...

PAN TO: Skinless Warren with a saw, smiling creepily.

Warren

...you **really** got under my skin.

Fade out

FADE IN

[PART TWO]

CLOSEUP: Flashback to Warren's face before he was killed by Willow in the Sunnydale woods.

Warren (O.S.)

Bored now.

CLOSEUP: Willow's eye.

Warren (O.S.)

Do you even remember that that's what you said? Last two words of my human life, so I remember probably better. You were upset.

Amy smiles while Warren talks.

Warren (cont'd)

Kinda spiraling, is what they say. Which is, hey-I'm not excusing where I was at, so don't think-I mean you-if Amy hadn't been watching you, she would never have started watching me. Watching **over** me.

PAN TO: flashback to Warren strapped in the woods, sweating, about to be killed by Willow.

Warren (O.S. cont'd)

Do you know she had maybe a four-second window after my skin came off before I died of shock alone? That flash-paper disappearing trick was pretty hokey, we kid about that, but thinking on your feet? This is the girl. Her magic is my skin.

CLOSEUP: Warren smiling.

Warren (cont'd)

That time we came up with the spell for you and your new girlfriend-and hey, **that** was quick, I was still learning to walk again and you're already in the fresh trim... I remember thinking and it comes up again in this situation, I just have to wonder...

CLOSEUP: Willow's eye-the sharp edge of a scalpel pointed closely at it.

Warren

Are you bored **now**?

Cut to:

Pan to:

Ext. Field outside headquarters

A frustrated giant Dawn punches the exterior brick wall of Headquarters, causing several bricks to fall down. Buffy stands next to Dawn's feet unimpressed.

Buffy

Dawnie, you know you're not as proportionally strong as you are large.

Dawn's hand is bleeding, but she's sad and frustrated.

Dawn

 **I know!** I just-this hurts a lot-I can't let something happen to her. If they manage to re-open the portal-

PAN OUT TO: Dawn waving her arms, scaring some birds away.

Dawn (cont'D)

I'm too big! I get it! I've been super-sized! I'm useless.

Buffy

That's not-

Dawn

Just bring her back. I trust you to do that, I do, Buffy, but **do it.** I'm not trying to slam you, I swear, but...

Dawn (o.s. cont'd)

...Will is like a mom to me.

CLOSEUP: Buffy's face-taken aback.

Cut to:

Int. headquarters basement

Xander

Oh I bet you loved hearing that.

Buffy

How much longer?

PAN OUT TO: Mysticals sensing the area where the portal vanished. They have books in their hands and are trying to figure out where the portal led to.

Xander

Teleportation's not an exact magic, Buffy. And good as these girls are, we're not sportin' a Giles, so... They say a couple hours. Portal echo big enough for... maybe one or two guys, tops.

Buffy

What can I do?

Xander

Figure out who your moving buddy is.

CLOSEUP: Buffy's and Xander's faces.

Buffy

Xander...

Xander

I'm not a fighter, I got no magic. If there's any kind of satellite bounce I'm your eyes and ears, that's it. (pause) It's Will. We play it smart. And we remember she's stronger than all of us.

Cut to:

CLOSEUP: Willow's hand shaking because of pain.

Warren

And therein lies, it's very operatic, your downfall. You're just so **strong.**

CLOSEUP: Willow's eye, pried open with a metallic tool.

Warren

All your power is siphoned into those bonds. The stronger you get... try it. Go dark. I wish you would.

PAN OUT TO: Warren holding the scalpel to Willow's eye, torturing her, as she screams and shakes in pain.

Warren

I think you might.

Fade out

INT. HEADQUARTERS

BUFFY

Satsu.

A group of slayers listen expectantly. Satsu stands front of the line.

Buffy (cont'd)

Get your favorite blade and be ready for anything and the mother of anything.

Cut to:

Int. Magical plane

Five unidentified goddesses stand beside each other, surrounding a flame in the center. A wood goddess, a beast goddess, an ice goddess, a math goddess, and a cubist goddess.

Ice goddess

For goodness sake, yes. Grant her access.

Cut to:

Int. Hallway in Twilight military base

General Voll and a suit look worried.

suit

We heard screaming.

PAN OUT TO: Amy standing by a closed door, facing General Voll and the suit.

General voll

And you've disabled our cameras.

Amy

I know, I'm sorry, but guys: there is no way Buffy is not gonna come after this subject.

General Voll and the suit look appalled.

Amy (O.S.)

You just have that big atomo-phallic thing pointed at the portal and you'll get your slayer. She'll come after this witch like a dog after dogs$#%, I swear to god.

CLOSEUP: Amy's face—smiling like a psycho.

Amy (cont'd)

But the witch belongs to my boyfriend. They have a history.

Cut to:

Int. Headquarters

CLOSEUP: Buffy is geared up for battle, holding her scythe.

Amy(V.O.)

She's kind of a history **major.**

Cut to:

Int. Satsu's bedroom in headquarters

Many slayers are hanging in the room. Leah and Rowena are sitting on the only bed looking disheartened at how Satsu gets her sword and prepares to join Buffy.

Satsu

It should've been one of you.

LEAH

Ya dinna think we know that? Personally, I think Buffy jus' wants ta die looking at yer great hairdo, but it's her that's boss.

CLOSEUP: reflection of Satsu's eyes on her sword.

Rowena (o.s)

Don't embarrass us.

Cut to:

Int. Headquarters basement

Buffy and Satsu are ready for the portal whenever Xander gets the mysticals to re-create it. Everyone's waiting in the basement.

Buffy

Kill any demon you see. Humans you go for the wound unless they get stupid.

Satsu

Humans?

Buffy

Willow said Amy's magic was mixed with technology. You fight **with** me, not next to me, do I need to say that again?

Satsu

No ma'am.

Buffy

Did you bring any lip gloss?

Satsu

Oh yeah.

Buffy

I'm all cracky. (putting on lip gloss) We get Willow and we get out. If she can't leave for any reason then neither can I. If I tell you to bail you do it without a word, you get out and you regroup. Hnh. (looking at the lip gloss) Cinnamon.

Cut to:

Int. Magical plane

The five goddesses watch as Willow falls into the plane.

Beast goddess

This refuge is only temporary, as you know.

Ice goddess

We cannot undo what is happening on your plane, but your heart can bide here with us until you are free.

Willow

(landing on her feet)

Would that be free as in "unbound" or free as in the other thing?

Ice goddess

We can't know and won't try. Look over the edge.

PAN OUT TO: Willow stands on a rocky edge as she looks down to a fiery pit of people in agony. The ice goddess stands by her side.

Willow

This is me.

Ice goddess

Yes. We hide your agony by reformulating its presentation. What you're seeing is possibility, thoughts, courses of actions, pieces of what you could be. Ending. He's lobotomizing you. Do you have a plan?

Fade out

Int. laser room in Twilight base

Tiny speck of a portal opening up. A random soldier stands with a machine gun.

Random soldier

We got movement! It's opening!

PAN OUT TO: Soldiers stand ground with guns in their hands. A huge atomo-phallic laser is pointed at where the portal will appear. Soldiers are commanding the display board of the laser.

Random soldier

Everybody clear!

Cut to:

Int. Headquarters basement

The mysticals are opening up the portal. Xander is giving orders to the slayers.

Xander

Get it in place! You got zero seconds! (to Buffy) Buf, if that thing's any use it'll be right away. You jump after and land fighting.

Buffy

Yes sir mister watcher sir.

Xander

I'll watcher your **butt** , lady.

Buffy

Your grammar is not so much.

Xander

(checking his watch)

Bring me back a witch.

Cut to:

Int. Laser room in Twilight base

The laser beam is preparing to blow as soon as the portal opens, a low grumbling hum fills up the room.

Cut to:

Int. Headquarters basement

A bright light engulfs the basement as the portal opens.

Buffy

 **It's open!**

Cut to:

Int. Laser room in Twilight base

Unidentified general

 **Fire!**

The laser shoots a bright huge beam into the portal causing a thunderous rumbling inside the base, as soldiers are temporarily blinded by the sudden light.

Cut to:

Int. Headquarters basement

The laser beam comes in through the portal, but the slayers had a reflector prepared which is bouncing back all the energy into the portal again.

Cut to:

Int. Laser room in Twilight base

When the laser beam comes back into the base it hits the laser machine making it explode into a million pieces. Soldiers scream and take cover.

Xander (V.O.)

Magic.

CLOSEUP: Xander in front of the reflective mirror they used to deflect the laser beam.

Xander (cont'd)

It's all done with mirrors.

Cut to:

Int. Laser room Twilight base

There's fire everywhere caused by the explosion. Soldiers are panicking, one is set on fire.

Unidentified General

Sound off! Who's hurt? **Stay calm, dammit!**

PAN TO: Soldiers are wounded in the background, fire covering everything. Buffy is carrying her scythe ready for battle, Satsu covers her back, sporting her samurai sword.

Buffy

(bad-ass tone)

No. Panic.

PAN TO: Buffy starts punching left and right, Satsu close behind her taking out as many soldiers as possible. Bullets fly past the slayers but nothing touches them. Electrical cables hang from the ceilings cut in half, electricity sparkling around them. Fire envelops the room.

Buffy jumps past the soldiers while Satsu stays on the ground fighting them off.

Buffy

So.

PAN TO: Soldiers are down on the floor, unable to keep fighting. The fire is spreading, everything is a wreck.

CLOSEUP: The unidentified general is on the floor, blood coming out of his mouth. He's looking up at Buffy.

Buffy (O.s.)

We tried to be nice here but some of these men are dying. There's one person in this complex powerful enough to heal them. You can tell me where she is...

Buffy (cont'd)

Or.

Cut to:

Int. Surveillance room in Headquarters

Xander's looking at the screens showing feed from the twilight base and Buffy walking through the hallways.

Xander

Hey we're up! What's the what?

Buffy

(through speakers)

Military installation. Initiative-y, but way more of your tax dollars at work.

Xander

Willow?

Buffy

(through speakers)

We're en route.

Cut to:

Int. Hallway in Twilight base

Xander

(over comms)

Amy'll be waiting for you.

A soldier shows up around the corner of the hallway but Buffy roundhouse kicks him on the chest, sending him flying back. Buffy peeks behind the wall to check the hallway.

Buffy

You got any idea where all this is?

Xander

(over comms)

Yeah, G.P.S. is coming up... wow.

Buffy

Where are we?

Xander

(over comms)

About two miles south of Sunnydale.

Buffy and Satsu approach a room lit up by blue light.

Int. ROOM IN TWILIGHT BASE

Buffy (V.O.)

Sunnydale. Well.

They go into the room and find Amy floating with her legs crossed while she is preparing a large black rocky monster to release on the slayers.

Buffy (V.O.)

I'm the one who wanted to go home.

Fade out

Int. Magical plane

While many more Willow figures keep falling into the fiery pit of agony showing how little time she has left, the ice goddess and Willow stand on the cliff looking down.

Ice goddess

Your body is almost dead. You can't come back from a natural death, dear. Not even you. Do you not fear?

Willow creates a green flow of magic.

Willow

Did I ever tell you about my best friend?

Cut to:

Int. Room in twilight base

Buffy

I like to think, in a way, that she's a part of me. That even when she's gone, a part of her is with me.

CLOSEUP: Buffy's eyes turn completely black.

Buffy (cont'd)

'Cause it is.

Buffy's hands become enveloped in Willow's magic, which soon expands to the rest of her body. Buffy's hand is covered by a magical medieval-type glove made out of green energy. With that hand she strikes the rocky monster taking him out of the picture, while with her other hand she creates a green shield to stop Amy's blast.

Satsu

I got one, sir.

Satsu is kneeled by the body of a soldier, her hand searching for something on the body.

Xander

(over comms)

On my mark, piña colada.

Amy is preparing another blast of energy. Blue magic lights up on her hands.

Amy

This is a **lightshow**. You haven't got a particle of her strength.

Buffy (o.s.)

I saw your dreamspace, Amy.

Buffy has turned into Amy's mother-Catherine. She's enveloped in green magics.

Buffy as catherine

I saw your nightmare.

Xander

 **Now!**

Satsu throws a grenade at Amy while Buffy still floats in the middle of the room with Willow's magic.

Amy

(shocked)

Mom...?

The grenade lands on Amy's feet. A huge explosion fills the room with fire and rumbling.

Cut to:

Int. Operating room IN TWILIGHT BASE

Buffy blasts open the door, Satsu close behind her. Skinless Warren holds a bloody scalpel over Willow's body.

Warren

 **No!**

Buffy

(astonished)

You. Who?

Amy creates a portal and hugs Warren from his back.

Amy

(angrily)

Time to go, sweetie.

Warren

(in rage)

This isn't over, slayer.

The portal begins to disappear with them inside.

Warren (O.s.)

(voice slowly fading away)

I just do not get tired of saying that...

Buffy

 **Will!**

Buffy runs to Willow laying on the operating table and rips out the magical straps holding her, in a rushed and concerned manner. Willow lifts her hand and puts it over Buffy's arm.

Willow

(weakly)

Buffy?

CLOSEUP: Willow's face. She's smiling and perfectly okay.

Willow

(unconcerned)

Problem?

Cut to:

Int. SURVAILLANCE ROOM IN Headquarters

The screens show Buffy and Willow smiling and safe. Xander and slayers in the background smile, while the place is trembling due to Dawn's jumping.

Xander

Okay, let's stop patting ourselves on the back till we have extraction. And someone ask Dawn to stop jumping up and down.

Cut to:

Int. Twilight base hallways

Satsu, Willow, and Buffy are walking through the hallways past some knocked out soldier holding a gun. There's a door with a yellow-painted number thirty on it.

Willow

I don't have a bunch of healing left, but I should be able to stop the worst of it.

Buffy

You can turn them into moss, as long as it's healthy moss. I promised to-

CLOSEUP: the crumpled up dead body of the soldier on the floor. Buffy stares at it.

Buffy (cont'd)

Hey. Déjà thing.

Buffy stares at the number thirty on the door.

Buffy (cont'd)

Roman numerals. Triple X. Thirty. Okay, Ethan.

Buffy leans her shoulder on the door with force to blast it open.

Buffy

You got yourself a " _Get out of jail free_ " card. But I hear the words "my" or "love"…

Cut to:

Int. Cell IN TWILIGHT BASE

Ethan lies dead on the floor against the wall. There's a bullet hole on his head and blood covers the wall and his face. Buffy, Willow, and Satsu stare shocked from the open door. A gun pops up next to them, clicks as it loads and is ready to fire.

Willow

 **Buffy!**

PAN OUT TO: General Voll is the one holding the gun, he fires, but Buffy reacts before and blocks his arm, causing the gun to fire at the floor. Buffy grabs General Voll by his neck and shirt and throws him against the wall. The shirt rips open in the process and the gun drops from his hand.

Buffy

(to Willow and Satsu)

Heal the soldiers and see who else they've got in these cells.

CLOSEUP: part of General Voll's chest is exposed, revealing a Twilight tattoo across his chest.

General voll

No one worth much. The only one who could have helped you was Rayne.

CLOSEUP: Buffy is stunned as she sees the tattoo.

Buffy

The mark... Twilight.

General voll

Is coming. For you, for all your monstrous spawn... it all ends very soon.

Buffy

Are you talking about the girls who are protecting the world from-

General voll

(interrupting Buffy)

Evil? Demons? Where do you think your power comes from? Oh, wait: **you already know.** You've upset the balance, girl. Do you really think we were going to sit by and let you create a master race?

PAN OUT TO: Buffy, Willow, and Satsu standing together.

Buffy

This isn't about demons at all, is it? It's about women. It's about power and it's about women and you just hate those two words in the same sentence, don't you?

General voll

You think it's only **men** want to bring you down? You're not human. You've been to war with the demons, with The First, but believe me you picked the wrong side. 'Cause god help us, if you win then you'll decide the world still isn't the way you want it and the demon in you will say just one thing. "Slay."

CLOSEUP: General Voll's mad eyes.

General voll (cont'd)

We're not waiting for that to happen. We will wipe you out. Not just monsters anymore. It's you against the world. You're at war with the human race.

CLOSEUP: Buffy's face.

Buffy

Oh.

Buffy looks concerned for a moment, then closes her eyes and raises them back up again, looking determined.

Buffy (cont'd)

Kay.

Fade out

The End


End file.
